Cas' first shower
by Ksquaredspn
Summary: Castiel is worried about his favourite hunters and decides to go and check on them. When he appears in the bathroom of a cheap motel he does not find what he expects. Disclaimer: WE do not own anything related to supernatural :( (we wish) Please R and R :) Don't like certain hunter and a certain angel in a certain situation dont read it :) 3 Destiel


Castiel had not heard from Sam or Dean in four weeks and by this stage he was starting to worry. He found this feeling strange as he was an angel and angels do not feel human emotion.

Castiel told his second in command Nicki to keep heaven under control while he is away checking on the Winchesters.

"Sammy I'm hittin the shower ok" Dean said as he walked across the room heading for the bathroom.

"erm Dean didn't you have a shower about an hour ago?" Sam asked quite confused.

"Err yeah but I wana be really fresh if I'm gonna get some action tonight" Dean laughed.

"Ohh Dean way to much information there dude"

"You asked" Dean replied as the bathroom door shut behind him.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he knew now that he would get the alone time he had wanted for a long time. He began to undress and threw his clothes into the corner of the room. He pulled out the newest issue of Busty Asian Beauties and pinned it to the opposite wall of the shower.

"Ah now this is what I call a little Dean time" He smiled as he started up the water that flowed freely down his perfectly sculpted back.

He leaned his head back so water ran through his hair occasionally looking at the open page of the porn magazine across the room. He looked down to see his dick start to rise. He smiled to himself as he had needed release for at least a week but with Sam and him being together nearly 24/7 it was pretty hard to get some privacy.

He ran his hand down his chest and when he reached his pulsing member he gripped it tightly and started to stroke gently.

"I'll be back soon Nicki, take care of things for me" Cas said and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"Don't worry Castiel I won't let anything happen here without my say so" With that Cas flew to earth to find the boys.

"arghhh, arghhh fuck" Dean groaned through mouthfuls of water while pulling faster and faster on his now fully hard erection.

"Dean?" Cas said as he landed in the bathroom that Dean was showering in.

"Ughhh, Cas what...urghh...are you doing here?" Dean moaned not wanting to stop as he could feel the pressure building in the pit of his stomach.

"I hadn't heard from you or Sam in weeks Dean. I was worried" Cas said taking a step toward the shower curtain.

"Cas...you...ugh shouldnt be here right now. I ugh need some time alone" Dean said trying to keep his voice stable.

"I don't understand Dean you have had four weeks to be alone why do you need more time?"

"Cas...Just leave!"

Castiel took a few more steps and pulled back the shower curtain revealing a very naked Dean stroking his dick vigorously.

Dean and Cas shared a look of shock and embarrassment on Deans part.

"Cas! Get outta the bathroom"

"What are you doing Dean" Cas asked inquisitively.

"I'm...ugh...nothing...busy! Get out!"

Cas closed the curtain and for a second Dean was at peace again until Cas pulled the curtain back and stepped into the shower naked.

"Show me Dean"

"Show you what?" Dean asked. He had stopped stroking to let the shock set in.

"Show me to do what you're doing" Cas asked so politely that Dean didn't have the heart to say no.

Dean walked over to Cas and put his hand behind his head and pulled him into an embrace.

"Cas remember the pizza man?"

"Yes" Cas replied.

"Then do what the pizza man did and I'll lead the rest of the way."

Cas followed Deans lead as he was asked to do and tried to remember everything that he saw the pizza man do.

"Dean..ugh" Cas started to moan into Deans mouth

Dean stopped kissing him and looked him in the eye.

"You know when you moan like that it totally turns me on?" Dean said trailing kisses down Cas' neck and then onto his chest while his hands gripped Cas by the hips and was grinding his erection

up against his angels.

He could feel Cas getting hard next to him and that turned him on even more.

"Cas! Are you..." Dean couldn't finish the sentence.

"If you are implying that I may be attracted to you naked then yes" Cas said as he pushed Dean up against the wall and kissed him passionately while running his hands up and down Deans wet body. The water was still hitting the two of them while they were in a passionate embrace.

"Cas...I...I.."

"Not yet you're not" Cas said and turned Dean around so that he was spread like a starfish on the wall in front of him.

"Cas I want you so bad" Dean begged. Dean Winchester never thought he would be begging an angel to fuck him in the ass but he was.

"You can have me Dean" Castiel thrust into Deans ass as hard as he could trying to inflict pain on his hunter to make sure he remembered who he belonged to.

"Oh god Cas, I'm gonna come" Dean yelled

Cas put his hand around Dean and although he had only watched Dean for a few minutes he was able to mimic his movements perfectly.

"Cas! Oh god Cas! arghhhhh!" Dean yelled and his come coated and ran down the wall infront of them. As Dean came down off of his orgasm high he knew Castiel was still thrusting inside of him.

"Dean I'm going to..." He couldn't even finish the sentence before Dean felt Cas' come hit his insides.

As they both stood there they thought over what had just happened.

"So..erm Cas what did you want to ask?" Dean asked still slightly breathless.

"I wanted to see if you were ok. I believe that you are ok now" Cas said and disappeared.

"Damn angels" Dean exclaimed.


End file.
